For Love
by orphan mia
Summary: Botan is missing and pregnant. Hiei has gone insane with rage, and Kurama and the rest of the gang are trying to pick up the pieces. This story is an epic tale of love's desperation. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chaos

For Love : Chaos

A/N: Have you guys seen the movie Pulp fiction or Kill Bill? This fic is kinda SORTA going to be like that. All the scenes are chopped up and not in chronological order, which is an awesome filming technique, if I may say so myself. But, the plot will stay with YYH, not with the movies. Read and Review!

I

"Father, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Koenma was pale as he looked at the great Lord Enma, panting with sweat pouring down his face. His Father gave him a cold stare and looked into at the large monitor. The Prince looked at the screen, tears of horror and disgust rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh... Father... it's over... it's all over..."

Enma didn't say a thing, his jaw firm as he watched the screen. His son sank to his knees, his hands shaking as tears continued to leak from his brown eyes. On the screen was a beautiful woman. One long cut ran down her cheek and she stared at the wall, barely blinking. Her chest would raise slowly as she stared and stared, like she was looking for something. Hope.

The Prince walked out and entered a door. Enma watched the screen as his son walked into the room where the girl was. His son approached her, and she actually tore her eyes away from the wall to gaze up at the Prince of Hell. He reached to her, saying something, but she jerked away from his touch, pushing herself against the far wall.

Koenma looked to be in great pain. He was very, very still. He made no attempt to move toward the girl, who was sobbing so hard that her legs were shaking violently even as she was sitting on the ground. Enma was cold. _It had to be done. This was the best decision. _The woman's cries of anguish were heard and Koenma backed away from her, not able to meet her eyes. _This was for the best. _

II

Dishes were smashed. Tables were in shambles. Windows were shattered. Everything in the room was destroyed. Yusuke looked around in wonder as Kurama and Kuwabara picked through the pieces, looking for something. Anything.

"What the hell happened here?"

Yusuke touched a flower, which had been crushed by a very powerful fist. Kurama bit his lower lip as he gingerly stepped, trying to avoid the glass that littered the floor. In every small room there was no item left untouched. That was until the three examined the bedroom. There was a picture on top of a white night table, which was in splinters. There was the ferry girl. Botan, smiling brightly. Kurama picked it up, squinting as he looked at it.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, look here."

The two young men looked at the picture. Yusuke frowned.

"What? It's Botan. That's it."

Kurama shook his head and Kuwabara pointed at a speck, or a blot on the background.

"No, Urameshi! That thing in the background! Is that a person, or just a rock or something?"

The kitsune narrowed his emerald eyes as he studied it.

"It's too blurry to tell. Keep this. It could serve great importance later on."

Kurama slipped the photo and the frame inside his coat pocket and continued to look around. Yusuke stepped into the bathroom, wincing as the broken tiles under his feet cracked. The ex-detective moved some trash that had fallen out of the melted trash can around with his foot. His eyes were drooped until he came across a stick. A thick white stick with one blue dot on it. His eyes widened, his pupils shrinking as he choked slightly.

"G-Guys! Come look at this!"

Kurama and Kuwabara came in as quickly as they could. Kurama looked at the ground where Yusuke's sneakers nudged an item. Kuwabara stared at it dumbly while Kurama let out his breath slowly in a vague acknowledgment of how the situation not only became more worse than it already was, but more complicated.

"It's a pregnancy test." The fox crouched and looked at it, and then looked back up at his two friends. "And it's positive."

A hush fell over the three people. They didn't know what to do. What was there to do? Botan's apartment was in millions of pieces and she was nowhere to be found. The funny thing was, Kurama had come over to visit the ferry girl. _Koenma doesn't know about this yet... _

Kurama stood slowly and a chill washed over his body. His eyes were steely as his mind was picking apart each and every detail of everything he knew. _Botan is gone. Someone destroyed her house, or there was a fight. _A deep frown. _And she's pregnant. _

"Come on. We have to go."

III

Mukuro stood in her empty artillery room. Well, it wasn't entirely empty. Scattered bits of glass and miscellaneous materials littered the floor. Cloth. Glass. Blood.

Hiei, her second in command, had come to her. He was in such a fury that the demon was actually frightened. His eyes were glazed over with rage as saliva dripped off of his fangs. The Koorime was shaking as he spat out that he needed his sword and some armor.

Mukuro didn't object when he didn't even wait for her consent. She didn't want to know what would have happened if she hadn't. _I would have probably had to kill him. _She narrowed her eyes. _Or he would kill me... _

The Koorime had taken what he needed, and maybe a few extra things too. His hands were raw if they were not bleeding. His breathing was short, like he had just lost a fight for something of great value or importance. _Oh Hiei... what happened to you? _

She had asked him that. Before he had left as quickly had came, she got that question in. He stopped, and he looked right at her. When she looked into the eyes of her second in command, she saw something so raw, so passionate, that it consumed his very soul. Like a fire that couldn't be extinguished.

"God is what happened. He took something away from me." He unsheathed his katana. "And I'm going to get it back."

Then he left. He was gone in the flicker of a shadow, the whisper of wind, and the smell of fire. _God... what did he mean? _God was a belief of the nigens. Nigens did not know of Enma and his son, so it was a mere rumor that fueled the nigens' so called faith. _If Enma took something from Hiei, what could he possibly take? _

It was not his mother's tear, or his sister's. Both necklaces had hung from his neck, swaying with his movements.

_If Enma earned the wrath of Hiei Jaganshi, may the Three Worlds have mercy on his soul._

IV

Ayame was in a darkly lit room. She was in nigen cloths, a sweatshirt with a hood covering her head, hiding her face in the shadows. A lone candle that was flickering on the table was the only source of light.

A large man entered the room and sat down at her booth. She pulled down the hood and spoke in a hushed voice.

"George?"

"Ayame?"

The two beings sat in silence at first. The ogre wrung his hands, trying to not to be too loud or clumsy. Ayame took a sip of water that was in a dirty glass. She was nervous and terrified of what had happened.

"George, what do you know?"

The ogre bit his lip, his giant teeth glistening.

"I know that Koenma had nothing to do with it. He just found out this morning. It was Enma's decision."

Ayame whispered harshly.

"But imprisonment? I hardly think that it's necessary! If they just explained..."

"No! Enma won't. He thinks it's better that she be left in the dark about it."

Ayame was so angry that tears gathered in her eyes.

"Then what are they going to do when it is born? What are they going to do? Kill it? Keep it and refuse to let her raise her own child?"

George hushed her, putting a finger to his lips and glaring at her.

"I don't know! I don't know what they plan to do with the child! I don't even understand the whole thing myself!" He searched the eyes of the Rekai girl. "You know Koenma, I mean, **_really _**know him. You're his wife, doesn't he tell you anything?"

"Of course he does! It's just that... well... he doesn't know everything either."

"What?"

"Her child, he doesn't know who the father is. Enma does, but he won't tell his son."

A look of a grave understanding engulfed the ogre's features.

"But... but... the father would have to be powerful... and not a nigen or spirit being."

"He'd have to be a demon, I know."

The two sat in a tense silence.

"What are we going to do? I can't stand to see her like that. She's my best friend!"

"My best friend too!" Ayame paused. "W-We can't do anything for a while." Her eyes met his. "No one can know that we met, okay?"

The ogre stood up.

"Of course."

He left the Rekai girl alone. She shivered in the dark, feeling cold and alone. _Just what has overtaken Rekai? _

V

A pounding headache annoyed the woman held in captivity. Her face was puffy and red from her crying. She stared at the wall. _I-I don't understand... w-why would Enma d-do this to me? _Her chest heaved and she started to lose control of her breathing.

_I-I didn't do anything wrong!_

"Let me out! Please! I'll do anything! Please let me out!" Botan had stood, but only to sink back to the floor, curling up into a ball. "I-I want to go home. I want to go... home..."

VI

A/N: Remember, this story is out of order! It's awesome! Okay, okay, calm yourself mia, it's all good. Review please! Please, please tell me what you think!


	2. Games of Lust

For Love : Games of Lust

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Remember, out of order! Okay, okay, um, I hope you like this chapter :winks: the title should attract you. Hahahaa. Here we go! Fasten your seatbelts and keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times! Thank you!

I

(About 2 months before)

Botan stumbled back into her apartment warily. It had been a long day and she needed a good stretch. She blinked slowly, a bit disappointed to see that her apartment was empty. _I guess I'm all alone tonight. _She changed into her pajamas, flannel shirt and long pants and sat on her bed.

That was when she felt two arms encircle her from behind, drawing her close. She knew those muscles and movements by heart.

"Hiei..."

Two fingers unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. _Someone is bolder today. _Botan smiled as he kissed her neck. _A lot bolder. _

"Sh..."

Up and down her shoulder and up to her neck again, the demon kissed her, nipping her lightly. His hands dragged themselves down the back of her neck, making her shiver. He knew all her weak spots, which happened to be her shoulders and neck.

That was when his right hand lingered and touched the very start of her chest. He smirked into her skin as Botan bit her lip and leaned back into him unconsciously.

"You're breathing deeper."

Botan flushed. _He's right. _She let out a breath as his fingers wandered a bit lower.

"S-so? What do-does that mean?"

He kissed the back of her neck, making Botan bite back a gasp.

"It can mean many things." The ferry girl closed her eyes. "You could be getting nervous."

Botan smiled.

"I don't think nervous is the right word for this, Hiei."

The Koorime shook his head.

"You could... want something."

The ferry girl let out a laugh, but she soon gasped as his hands started to slip a bit lower, not actually going all the way. Hiei continued his assault on her neck, and his left hand on her thigh, moving up slowly. Suggestively. Botan shuddered.

"P-please..."

This made Hiei chuckle.

"Did you say 'please'?" Botan could only nod, not wanting to admit to it. It was embarrassing. "Are you sure about this?"

The ferry girl heard the change in his voice, and suddenly his hands were gone from her chest and his lips stopped kissing her neck. He was serious. Botan knew what she wanted, and she knew what he wanted.

"Yes. I want this."

She turned to face him and she saw into his ruby red eyes. His mask was still on, cold as stone and he didn't smile or grin like any other person would. He just leaned forward and kissed her, and the ferry girl responded eagerly. He moved from her lips to her neck, but this time he paused.

"Positive?"

"Positive."

He smiled into her skin before he bit down, and Botan couldn't help but cry out in pain as blood flowed into his mouth before he licked it away. The ferry girl saw him pull back, his lips still red as he licked them. She shook her head, smiling before jumping at him, biting into his neck and following his example.

His lips met hers hungrily as he growled, not liking the fact that he was on his back and not her. He fixed that by switching spots, pinning her wrists above her head, some of her buttons had come undone. Hiei brought his hand up to her neck and raised his eyebrows, smirking as she blushed.

"Your heart is racing."

The ferry girl writhed under him, her face positively red.

"It is not!"

Hiei kissed down her chest, but the stopped and felt up her neck again.

"Don't lie. It's going even faster now."

"J-jerk..."

The ferry girl moaned as Hiei nuzzled her neck, savoring every touch of their skin. Her hands wandered under his shirt, that was when Hiei decided he would stop playing games. It was time to get down to business. So, Hiei did just that.

II

Kurama snuggled into his sheets, his stomach twisting itself in knots. Hiei... Hiei... what are you up to? The fox thought back to earlier that day.

_Earlier that day..._

_Kurama and Hiei were sitting in his room, not really doing anything. Some small talk would emerge, but they were just in each others company. That was until Kurama got up, smoothing out some wrinkles in his clothes. _

"_I've got to go over to Botan's house."_

_Kurama sprayed some cologne on, and all was calm and quiet like usual until the scrape of a chair against the floor was heard, and a rushed breath echoed through Kurama's room._

"_Why?"_

_The kitsune, surprised, turned around to see the Koorime standing stiffly, looking a bit astonished as well. His eyes were wide, but other than that, his face did not betray him. Kurama tilted his head to the side, a smug smile creeping up onto his face. _

"_Oh, is somebody... dare I say it... jealous?"_

_Hiei crossed his arms stubbornly, like a small child. _

"_N-no. Just wondering."_

_Kurama raised his eyebrows. _

"_Uh-huh. Sure."_

_Hiei glared at him and bared his fangs threateningly._

"_I hate Botan."_

_The kitsune threw his head back and laughed, not caring anymore, just loving how Hiei's cheeks turned pink when he realized his mistake. _

"_Whatever you say, Hiei. But, I'm just meeting the 'baka ferry onna' for breakfast. That's all."_

_And so..._

And now Kurama couldn't sleep. He had been monitoring Hiei's energy, but he absolutely refused to go into his mind. The fox's green eyes widened when he felt a change. A union. A bond. His face turned red and his hands grasped his white sheets.

_No Hiei... you didn't... _

But he did. That little demon did. The fox waited a few hours, trying to calm down. He felt bad for spying, but he had to do it.

**Hiei?**

Although Kurama couldn't see him, he felt the Koorime flinch badly out of his slumber. He also felt the surge of rage and embarrassment.

**Fox! What do you think you are doing? **

Kurama bit his lip.

**Did you really... do it? **

There was a long pause on the other end of the mind link. Kurama was about to repeat the question when Hiei thought.

**Do what, fox?**

**Come on, don't kid yourself. Your energy has changed. **Kurama inhaled slowly. **You mated with her, didn't you?**

Kurama expected anger. A fierce sting of expletives and maybe a fight. Instead, Kurama felt Hiei sigh and his entire body relax.

**Just... just don't tell anyone. Okay, Kurama?**

For the first time in a long time, Kurama was proud of Hiei Jaganshi.

**Sure. Of course.**

**Thanks.**

The link was closed and Kurama sighed as he laid back in his bed. _I hope you and Botan live well, Hiei. May your lives be peaceful and full of affection._

III

Koenma woke up the next morning, bright and early as usual. He was at his desk, and he looked at the clock. That was when he realized something.

Botan was late.

She was never late. It was five in the morning, and it was a minute past. _Where in the Three Worlds is she? _Another minute past. Than five more.

That was when he heard shouts and his door opened swiftly. There, standing before him, was his top ferry girl. She was out of breath, her cheeks flushed and her hair sticking out in some places. Her lips were pink, and they almost looked chapped.

"Good morning, sir! Sorry I'm late!"

She bowed down and that was when Koenma wondered just what she had been doing. He watched her leave, and he saw that her legs were wobbly. She also walked funny, like she was in pain when she took steps.

_Odd... if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Botan has a lover. _The Prince snorted and then burst out into laughter. It was absurd. Botan... a lover... ha! She was a Rekai ferry girl! There was no man in the Three Worlds that was even close to being good enough for her!

IV

Hiei was woken once more by Botan. It was four thirty and she was beginning to stir. A low moan made its way to his ears, and he smirked.

"Hiei...?"

The Koorime pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, causing her to giggle softly against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making Hiei's red eyes widen slightly as she kissed his cheek, and then gave him a small bite on his ear.

"Botan." She kissed him, and he felt himself smirk. "Good morning."

The ferry girl squeaked in surprise when Hiei kissed her neck. He was about to move on top of her when an alarm sounded. Botan jolted up in surprise, annoying Hiei who had to stop his antics.

"I'm going to be late!" The ferry girl made a move to get out of bed, but Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back. "Hiei... come on! I have to go to work!"

Botan tried to move again, but he held her fast.

"No, I like you right here."

The ferry girl shivered as he kissed the back of her neck. She turned to meet his lips, and once she had him on his back, she leapt out of bed. Pulling on her clothes, she watched Hiei pout and slowly pull on his pants, glaring at her.

"That was not fair, onna."

Botan smiled as she finished adjusting her kimono so that her mark was hidden. Then she walked up to her new mate.

"You don't always play by the rules either, Hiei."

The Koorime crossed his arms, frowning, but Botan swore that he smiled when she kissed his forehead. The little demon let go of her reluctantly, already attached to his new family.

V

A/N: Sup? Okay, um, please... PLEASE tell me if you like it. I know that it's probably confusing, but like I said, that's the style, so I have you on the edge of your seats until the very, VERY end. Please Review! Review!


	3. Crumbling Walls

For Love : Crumbling Walls

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you like it! Keep reading, and keep reviewing!

I

(Ten days after the first chapter)

Koenma bit his upper lip. He heard screams and smelled the flames that were just outside of the safe room he was in. George shivered beside him and Ayame held his hand. Behind them was another door. A door that led to the room where his Father overlooked Botan in her chamber.

The three flinched as a loud bang was heard from outside. Shortly afterward, a long and horrible wail was heard. It echoed throughout all of Rekai. Later on it would be known as the Deadly Lover's Lullaby. Ayame rubbed her eyes.

"Koenma, just what is going on?"

The Prince opened his mouth, but closed it once more when a roar was heard. It made the door rattle. George whimpered while Ayame remained silent as she waited for his answer.

"I don't know."

The three friends were silent as they heard crashes outside. Rekai was being torn apart. Koenma turned swiftly and opened the door to his Father's room. The other two followed, not wanting to be left alone.

They were surprised to see monitors. Dozens of monitors. Koenma stared into them. He saw the ruins of Rekai. His eyes watered as he saw the broken remains of his office and the halls where he worked. Flames were everywhere.

"Father! Who is doing this?"

Enma didn't say anything, but he looked at one screen, and then back to the window where Botan was being held. Koenma narrowed his eyes and approached where his Dad was sitting. There, on the screen, he saw Hiei.

He looked like a warrior. His black cloak was ridden with holes and half of his face was covered in a crimson hue. Blood. But it was hard to tell because his skin was now green. Hiei Jaganshi was in his full demon form. His eyes saw the camera, and he let out a shrill cry, his fangs glistening. The footage was shortly cut off.

Enma mumbled to himself as he looked back at the ferry girl. She was crying as she looked around the room. She heard the chaos that was taking place outside. Ayame touched her husband on the shoulder. He didn't move.

"Koenma, what is it?" Her husband turned to her, his face pale and his eyes wide. He looked like he had seen something extraordinary. Terrible, but extraordinary none the less. "What was on the screen?"

Koenma ran his fingers through his hair. His Father fell silent. The Prince took a slow and shaking breath.

"Hiei." He turned to look at his Father. "Hiei has come to get Botan." He got nothing from his Father. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HE CAN DO TO US? HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

A tense silence and understanding of new facts emerged. Enma didn't respond right away. That was when his voice made its way into the air.

"None of you have any idea what you are dealing with."

Koenma clenched his royal fists.

"Yes I do! I know Hiei's past! He's loyal to people he places his trust in! He'll get fierce revenge if anyone crosses him!"

Enma struck his son and Koenma fell to the floor, clutching his face. Ayame cried out and brought her husband into her lap. She looked up at the great Enma with a mistrusting gaze. George sank to his knees, not knowing what to do.

"What I am doing is in the best interest of the three worlds." He shook his head with anger. "Now just stay quiet and don't question me."

II

Mukuro hadn't felt so astonished. She looked into the sky of Makai. Chunks of marble were falling from the Heavens. Rekai was crumbling. This had been the fifth day of this phenomenon. The demon narrowed her eyes and vanished into the wind.

III

Kurama lay in he bed, getting some well needed sleep. It was amazing that the fox could sleep at a time like this. Thunder was crashing in the sky. But, then again, Kurama hadn't slept for days.

Ningenkai was getting odd weather patterns. Snow in the tropics, and storms were everywhere. Kurama's window opened. His white curtains blew in the wind lazily. A shadow appeared as lightening flashed across the grey sky.

Kurama jolted awake. His green eyes darted around the room and they fell onto a figure that was at the foot of his bed.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure was silent and patient. Then it spoke.

"Kurama... I need your help."

The fox blinked.

"Mukuro?" The demon stepped forward into the light and bowed her head slightly. Kurama felt his chest constrict. If Mukuro came to him... something had to be up. "What's happening?"

The demon didn't smile.

"Something's wrong in Rekai." She paused. "Gather your friends, we'll need them."

Kurama was being pulled out of bed and he pulled on some clothes, not really caring that she watched.

"Just what do you know that I don't?"

The demon paused as she was about to walk out of the door with him. She turned to the kitsune, and her expression was grave. Her eyes held a fear... a subtle fear that Kurama never wanted to see in her eyes.

"I think that Hiei is responsible for this mess."

Kurama frowned as he walked down the sidewalk in the pouring rain. He and the demon made their way to Yusuke's house. Then Kuwabara's. The detective and nigen were... irritated to say the least.

"Kurama, what the hell is going on? It's three in the morning!"

Kurama saw Yusuke shivering in the cold, and Kuwabara was hopping from one foot to the other in order to keep warm. The two men kept on pestering the fox until her finally broke.

"We're going to Rekai!" Yusuke and Kuwabara fell silent. "Something is wrong!" Kurama looked the detective in the eye. "But Mukuro here says that we are the only ones who can help."

Kuwabara gasped, and all eyes were on the nigen.

"Kurama... this is about Botan... isn't it?"

The fox narrowed his green eyes.

"Now Kuwabara... what would make you say that?"

IV

Ayame and George sat in the room closest to the destruction outside. Some loud bangs were heard, but the screams had stopped. It seemed as if Hiei was taking a break, or maybe concentrating on looking rather than intimidating.

Or he was planning something.

Ayame hugged her knees close to her as she voiced her thoughts.

"George?"

The ogre turned to his faithful friend.

"Yes?"

"What do you think he's doing out there?"

George closed his eyes, and Ayame guessed that he was listening. The occasional scuffle and shifts of stone could be heard.

"I think he's trying to get in." He took a deep breath. "He's probably looking for any traces of Botan."

Ayame trembled. She couldn't imagine Hiei's power put to his emotion. It was scary.

"George?" She got a low grunt in return. "Will he find a way in?"

That got a long silence. In that quiet moment, the two friends heard scratching at the walls, and them patting. So soft, but so sinister.

"This place is supposed to be safe."

Koenma walked in, a dark bruise forming on his face.

"It is." The soft noises outside continued, and then there was a silence. A deafening explosion was heard and the walls shook. "What was that?"

The three companions huddled together. Ayame blinked.

"That sounded like a grenade." She looked around at Koenma and George. "The loud screech that was behind the explosion, it sounds like a Makai grenade!"

Koenma folded his arms as he sat down.

"How did Hiei get grenades?"

George shrugged.

"Who knows. Point is, he has them."

The three listened as the walls of the safe rooms were tested, explosion after explosion. Was it Koenma's imagination, or was each blast making the walls shake more and more?

VI

Try harder. Scream louder. Break more.

Hiei didn't know if he killed anyone or everyone. He looked at the barren wasteland that used to be Rekai. It was broken. Broken in to little tiny pieces. He smelled blood. Not a lot, oddly. Most of the staff must have escaped.

Smoke was everywhere. The Koorime felt the air against his bare chest. He only wanted one thing. One thing would make him stop, and he couldn't get at it.

Once Hiei had stopped his yelling and bellowing, he started his actual searching. Picking through the remains, Hiei searched for his mate. Botan had to alive. Somewhere. He still felt her energy. That was when he came across a large, large box. It was more like a giant room. He tried the door (as stupid as it sounds) and it was locked.

It figured.

So, Hiei attacked its walls. He even used Mukuro's grenades. Sometimes he thought he heard voices inside. The brat... maybe... but not the onna's. His onna's.

He licked his lips. _Damn it! Where is she? _

Hiei was about to unleash another grenade when he heard a stone shift. The demon whirled around, his katana out and ready when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiei... is this how you use my weapons?"

The Koorime lowered his sword when he saw his Master. Mukuro. Her eyes took in what lay around her, and that was when Hiei first noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Hiei... what are you doing?"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all stared at him. Their eyes held more than just fear. They yearned to know the entire story. Sadly... Hiei himself didn't know the whole story.

VII

Botan sobbed as another explosion rocked the cell. She heard the door open. Ayame stepped in. She didn't have any food or water.

"Botan?"

The ferry girl sniffed and tried to smile at her friend. She hadn't seen her in a while.

"Ayame. Is... everything okay?"

The assistant bit her bottom lip as she sat down next to the ferry girl.

"Rekai is in ruins. We're safe... we are in a safe room, after all, and you are safe." Ayame looked over at Botan. "Hiei is attacking us now." Botan gasped and started to cry. "Koenma says that he won't be able to get through."

Botan spoke through tears.

"He's l-lying. I can tell that the walls are about to fall."

Ayame frowned.

"Is there any way to stop him?"

Botan looked her in the eye.

"Let me go."

The assistant looked at the wall, her cheeks pale.

"Botan, you have no idea how much I want to do that."

The ferry girl slumped over.

"Why do I have to stay here? I didn't do anything!"

Ayame sighed.

"Only Enma knows."

VIII

A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me! Please! I really want to know! I worked hard on this chapter! Review please!

-mia


	4. All Stories Have A Beginning

For Love: All Stories Have A Beginning

A/N: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep on doing it! I hope that this story isn't too confusing since it's not in order. Tell me if it is, but hey, if Pulp Fiction can do it, so can I! R&R and Have Happy Holidays!

I

(Over one year before the First Chapter)

A murmur arose in the forest where Botan was in. She looked around. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress, and she was wearing high heels that hurt her feet. Her blue hair was down and she was wearing makeup, something she never does.

She felt Koenma tug on her arm, Ayame on his side.

"Come on, everyone, we just have to find a ring of mushrooms and we're set!"

Botan saw George and many more of the staff of Rekai. Actually, the entire staff of Rekai was there. She even saw Enma there. And why, you might ask, were all these people there? It was because of Botan. She had gotten the highest reward that a ferry girl could get.

It had no name. It just was said that Botan was the best, the purest, and the most spiritual ferry girl out there. Flattering, isn't it?

"Found one, sir!"

George was waving his big blue arms wildly. Botan smiled wearily. She didn't want to be at the party. Heck, she would rather be put down by Hiei for three hours than be a part of the ceremony, even if it was for her. She watched her boss go over to the ring and she gazed with interest. She wanted to see what he was going to do. She heard Enma chuckle as Koenma rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, everyone. We're going to have a night to remember!" The Prince held out his hands and held them over the ring of fungi. "By the power of Rekai, I demand that your true and most beautiful form be revealed!"

Botan didn't have time to blink, because her pink eyes were pierced with a white light. She gasped as she finally got her vision back. She was on a ballroom floor, but there was no ceiling, the stars still gazing down at them, twinkling merrily. There were strings of lights, but there were not lights... not electrical lights at least... just... spheres.

"Wow... I've got to remember that one."

Botan looked down. Her dress, which was once ordinary, was transformed into a lovely gown of beauty and grace. She had pearls around her slender neck and thin gloves were on her hands. Her breath was taken away by it all.

Music came, from what sounded like, the trees and the night air itself. Everyone danced, and everyone drank. It made Botan dizzy. She wanted to leave. She felt... suffocated. She didn't like her pretty dress or the jewelry. She was about to leave when she felt a large and powerful hand on her shoulder. A deep voice rang in her ears.

"Leaving so soon?"

Botan looked up to see Enma himself smiling down at her merrily, his eyes sparkling like the stars. The ferry girl stammered nervously.

"U-um. W-well, it looks like that, doesn't it, but I was r-really just-..."

Enma laughed casually.

"It's okay, Botan." The ferry girl blinked. _Enma knows my name? _"I understand." He leaned down even more so he could whisper into her ear. "You can leave." He patted her as gently as he could on the head. "Take care, and congratulations."

Botan whirled around, grinning as she was about to thank him, but he was already gone. The ferry girl frowned and walked out of the bubble that seemed to surround the entire hall.

Instantly, she could breathe easier. She sighed and walked out into the night. _What a relief. I don't have to answer any more questions. I don't have to smile for the entire night so my face feels like plaster by the end. _She did a little dance of happiness.

That was when she realized she was a bit far from the party, and she was shrouded in darkness. She whimpered as she stumbled over a root and she frantically felt around for a tree. She shivered in the dark, fear eating at her. That was until she heard a voice.

"What's an onna like yourself doing all alone in the dark?"

II

Hiei could feel that something was off. It sparked through the air like lightening. He followed it, and he heard a loud voice dashed with a bit of whispers. And that was when an incredible force threw the Koorime back.

_What the HELL was that? _Hiei saw a milky sphere. It was guarding a certain part of the forest, and it was unnatural. Well, it felt... odd. Very old magic. Hiei frowned as he touched it, and it actually burned his skin. A rare occurrence. Actually, it had never happened to the fire demon before. Hiei growled.

_Must be some odd Rekai magic. _

The Koorime waited around. He did want to know just who was responsible for this barrier. That was when he felt something exit the sphere.

It stumbled. It fumbled. It whimpered. It was scared. Hiei narrowed his eyes, the dark was no match for them. And Hiei was a bit shocked at what he saw.

Botan stood there, looking around wildly.

Hiei had never seen her like that before. Sure, he had seen her scared but... this was different. She looked like she was royal. The dress she wore was stunning. It fit her perfectly and it was matched her hair so naturally it was almost frightening. Her hair was down, and Hiei almost didn't recognize her at first. She was... dare he think it... beautiful.

"What's an onna like yourself doing all alone in the dark?"

He saw her look in his general direction, her pink eyes wide and frightened. She reached forward in the air.

"Hiei? Is that you?"

The Koorime smirked faintly.

"Hn. What do you think?"

She lunged forward and found his chest, grabbing him with a strength that Hiei would have never expected of her.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Hiei pushed her off, not too harshly and remained silent as he looked into her face, and he could tell that it was too dark for her to even see him. "I'm afraid of the dark..."

Hiei snorted at her idiocy. _Baka onna. What kind of fear is a fear of the dark? _Never the less, Hiei didn't like the fact that she couldn't see. He held out his hand and... spark! A crackling fireball lit up a bit of the forest. Botan's face was finally glowing as she smiled, the first true smile that night, at the source of light.

"What is that thing?"

Botan saw Hiei pointing a long claw at the ethereal sphere. She laughed and wrung her hands.

"Oh that! That is... well... it's actually a ring of mushrooms." She looked at Hiei, who was giving her death glare. "It is! I swear!"

Hiei's eye twitched, but he let the matter drop. The onna never lies. Not to him.

"Well, do you want to go back?"

"NO!"

They both were startled. Hiei had never seen her so fiery about something in her life. She was breathing deeply and a desperation blazing in her pink irises. The ferry onna herself seemed a bit shocked at her harsh reaction. She trembled as she moved a bit away from him, thinking that he was going to drag her back.

"Hn. Whatever."

Hiei turned to leave, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Please..." The only reason the Koorime didn't shove her off of him was because he smelled salt in the air. "Don't... leave me... alone." She hiccuped. "Don't make me go back there."

Another long silence. They didn't look at each other. A light breeze moved their hair as they stood still in the woods. Without word or warning, the demon picked her up in his arms and was running through the countryside.

III

Botan screamed.

"HIEI? What are you doing?"

The Koorime growled at her.

"Shut up onna! I'm not staying with you the entire night!" Botan had to admit, that one hurt. "Just show me... where you reside."

Botan gulped as she nodded. She told him, and he took her to her apartment. He opened the window and carefully slid the both of them in. He let her ease herself out of his arms.

"Thanks."

Hiei didn't leave like Botan had expected. He looked into her eyes, and she tried so hard to read anything, but only he would know what lay behind those cold orbs.

"Why did you leave the barrier?"

The two acquaintances stared each other down, each one trying to figure out the other.

"Hiei... it was a party. It was in my honor."

Hiei smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to stay, then?"

Botan nodded, but she pushed her hair back, exasperated.

"Yeah... but..." She paused. Finally, she let it all out. "I hate it there!" Hiei's eyes widened slightly. "Everyone keeps asking me the same questions over and over! None of my real friends are there beside Koenma, Ayame and George, and they're always busy mingling!"

A tear of frustration went down her cheek, and that was when she gasped. She realized how loud her voice got and how much she started to shake. She brought a hand up to her face and she turned a bit red.

"I'm sorry. I... I got carried away."

She smiled a bit as she looked away from his startled eyes. The ferry girl shivered as she stumbled off to her bedroom. It was in the back of her mind that she might have scolded herself for being rude to a fair guest. Or the fact that she didn't even show Hiei out the door.

She sat on the bed when she heard a voice from her doorway. A tenor voice that she never forgot since the first time she heard it.

"Don't apologize, onna."

Botan looked to the door, but Hiei Jaganshi was gone.

IV

Life went on. Sort of. The party had been such a party that no one could recall the absence of Botan. Well, almost everyone. There had been one fellow, his name is really not that important, but what he started was.

This man, this spirit, was a commander of a small force in Rekai. He took one look at Botan and thought that she had to be his. He told himself that she would be unable to resist his good looks and good taste. So, he thought his night would be the night of her promotion party.

But she wasn't there.

She was, for about ten minutes, when everyone had a piece of her attention. He wanted all her attention on him. He only took his eyes off of her for one second, but then she was gone. The only thing he saw was a chuckling Enma.

So, the man decided to make his move and question her while she was working, retrieving a soul from the forest.

V

Botan trudged through the leaves and she finally found the body. She sighed and was about to relieve its soul when she heard a voice in her head.

**Onna. **Botan looked up. **Did anyone notice your absence?**

The ferry girl smiled faintly.

**No. Not that I know of.**

**Hn.**

Botan was about to continue with her work when someone appeared. And it wasn't Hiei. It was the man, and she knew that he wanted to "bag" her. Ayame told her to stay away from him. Botan knew why. He was so egotistical that he drowned in it.

"Hey Botan." The ferry girl was growing restless. "I didn't see you at the party last night. Where were you?"

The ferry girl bristled. She had didn't know how to answer that. She struggled, and she felt a whisper in her mind. She tried to hear the words, but she couldn't grasp them. That was when she felt an arm slip around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and down a bit to see Hiei. He didn't meet her eyes as he pulled her closer to him.

"Who are you?"

Hiei's voice was cold as ice, and the man bristled. Botan smiled as she leaned into Hiei, making it look as real as possible. The man cracked his knuckles, looking at Botan.

"Who is this loser?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and licked his fangs.

"None of your business." He growled a bit, and Botan had to restrain herself from laughing. The way he vibrated when he made that noise tickled her. "But what you do need to know is that this onna is mine."

The man raised a hand, and Botan did one thing that Hiei would never forget.

She flinched and squeezed the Koorime's arm. She closed her eyes and pressed herself against him.

Now, don't get the wrong idea. The man had never harmed a blue hair on the ferry girl's head. Hiei knew that. Even he couldn't hurt the onna. His eyes turned so steely and cold that they could have frozen magma. He glared at the men. The point was that he scared the onna.

Botan felt Hiei disappear from her side. She opened her eyes to see the man on the ground, knocked out. A bruise was forming on his jaw. She looked at Hiei, who was shrugging on his cloak. He looked at the ferry onna. She smiled delicately at him.

"How did you know to come?"

He crossed his arms.

"You're emotions were in my head." He paused to fix his bandana. "You were distressed."

Botan frowned. Since when would Hiei care about her feelings and if she was happy or not. She looked at the man. That was when she realized that it was a burn on his face, not a bruise. _Hiei didn't want that man to touch me..._

"Um, Hiei?" The Koorime had started to walk away. He stopped and turned, his face emotionless, as usual. Botan walked up to him, trembling a bit. "Thank you."

Faster than the wind itself, the ferry girl swooped down and kissed the demon on the cheek. Hiei didn't have time to say anything, because as Botan moved to brush her lips across his cheek, she summoned her oar. She was flying into the clouds before Hiei had the chance to register what had happened.

The fire demon sputtered. He even blushed a bit. He snarled. He clenched his fists to hard that they bled. He was confused. He was angry. But, a small part of him was smiling. A smaller part touched his cheek, savoring the warmth that her lips left. The smallest part of Hiei felt a bit lightheaded.

VI

(Present day)

Botan looked up at the ceiling. She was paler and skinner now. Ayame sat beside her. The two girls were silent, listening to the noises around them.

"What do you think they are doing out there?"

Ayame turned to her best friend.

"They?"

Botan sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"There are more of them out there now." Ayame didn't know if she was scared or relieved. "Kurama... Yusuke... Kuwabara... and... and... someone else is with Hiei." A slithering was heard and a soft crack. Soft, but audible. "Did you hear that?"

Ayame nodded.

"What do you think it was?"

Botan shrugged, and she brought her legs close to her, her pink eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"I don't know." Another crack. "They are trying to find a way in."

Ayame looked as the top ferry girl of Rekai got up shakily, and Ayame instantly stood up and supported her. Botan looked at the walls, and she ran her hands over them. Her eyes closed and she put her forehead against the solid wall.

"Hiei..."

And that was when explosions were heard everywhere. Ayame flinched away from her friend and spun around in circles. The blasts came from... everywhere. Some were Makai grenades... but others... others were something else. Something stronger.

Botan still had her forehead against the wall, and she began to smile.

Crackles were heard. The concrete and marble shifted with deafening grinding. Enma opened the door, his face pale. Koenma and George followed him and they all looked to the ferry girl, who still had her eyes closed. Enma gasped. Koenma fainted. George whimpered. Ayame let out her breath slowly as she looked up.

The walls crumbled away from them. Light poured through and dust was kicked up. They were exposed. They were totally exposed. Fear pumped through them. Well, most of them.

A choked sob was heard, but that was when they realized that it was a laugh. A laugh of relief.

Botan had thought she would never smile again. She opened her eyes slowly, tears spilling out of them. The light fell on her and made her seem angelic as she stepped out of her prison, slipping on some marble.

But she never fell. Two strong arms supported her and she looked up into those red eyes that she loved to lose herself in. His skin faded from emerald green to a fair tint of peach. Botan felt hungry lips crash on hers, and she sobbed. She never thought she would fell his kiss ever again. She whispered against them, making him tremble ever so slightly.

"_I missed you too, Hiei..."_

VII

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reviewing! I know I left a teaser, but hey, I want reviews! I worked hard on this chapter to make it the best of the best. If you think so, tell me. If you don't think so... tell me! Happy holidays!

-mia

p.s. Can you believe that I actually used to like KoenmaxBotan? What was I thinking?


	5. A Devestated Father

For Love : A Devastated Father

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you like the story, and this chapter is going to be a bit deeper. I guess you could say character development or something like that. I hope you like it. I know that I will! Peace out! Read and Review!

I

(Two weeks before first chapter)

Botan sat up in bed. She looked to her side. Her mate slept on peacefully. The ferry girl examined his face with great intensity and care. He looked so innocent. She giggled softly. _He could pull off the Hopelessly Adorable look in his sleep. _

Her chuckles awoke the demon, but she didn't realize it at first. That was until two strong arms wrapped around her petite frame, teasing her bare skin. He sat up and chuckled as she shivered when he kissed her neck.

"Sorry, I woke you up..."

He growled. He hated when she apologized for nothing. It was an old habit of hers. The Koorime nuzzled the bite mark on her neck, and the ferry girl wondered if he was going to say anything.

"Are you... okay?"

His voice, still unemotional as usual, did hold a bit of worry behind it. It was what Botan loved to hear. Just that one little touch of caring in his was what she would travel the Three Worlds to hear. She would die for that voice.

"I'm fine..."

Hiei smiled against her skin and pulled her playfully back to bed. Botan bit her lip as he had her in his arms again, lulling her into a deep sleep with his slow breathing and strong heartbeat.

II

Botan jolted awake. Her chest heaved as she thought she was going to be sick. Her eyes watered as she tasted salt in her mouth. _Oh Kami! _She looked and saw, to her great relief, that Hiei was still asleep.

She slipped out from his grasp and went to the bathroom. She shook as she walked and the white tile seemed so much cooler than it normally was. Her eyes leaked tears as she vomited into the toilet. She sobbed as softly as she could.

_It's just a virus. In a few days, it will be gone._

But something was nagging the ferry girl. She bit her lips until they were red. Her eyes squeezed shut and she knew what she had to do. And she knew when she was going to do it.

III

Botan trembled as she soared out of Rekai. She was "working". Working. Well, she wasn't going to the soul that needed to be ferried. She wasn't doing any of that. Her hands grasped her oar so tightly that her knuckles were white as snow.

She went to a pharmacy. She only bought one thing. A pregnancy test. Botan flew to her apartment and pulled it out and blinked away tears as she read the directions. And she followed them, shaking like a leaf as she waited for the results.

One blue dot was on the stick.

For a long moment, Botan didn't breath. And when she did, it was a strangled sob of anguish and pure joy. She smiled as she wailed in despair. She laughed as she cried her eyes out. She sank to the tile floor and never went back to work. She shook as she wondered what to do. She could never hide this fact from her mate. She hugged herself and rocked back and forth on the floor. _What is Hiei going to do?_

IV

Hiei Jaganshi had been over at Yusuke's house, sparring with the "retired" detective. By the end, the fire demon's muscles ached. The Son of Raizen was still in good shape. He called it a day at sunset, and he headed back to his... home.

_Home..._

Hiei had never used the word before. He never had a home before. _Until Botan, I didn't really have much of anything. _He frowned as he flitted through the trees. _Too much of an angel for a monster like me... _

Not a flicker of emotion was on his face, even when he was alone. He was inches away from her window when he paused. Hesitated.

_Something is wrong here._

The air... the air warned him of something. A new kind of danger. Or was it even a danger?

_Something is wrong here._

He opened the window and he smelled salt. Tears. He tensed and entered the apartment in a graceful fluid motion. He felt the onna's energy. She was... she was in the bathroom. But the door was open. With his demon hearing, Hiei could pick up her shaking breaths and whimpers.

_Something is **really **wrong here._

"Botan!" Hiei flitted to her and she was standing, dressed in her pink kimono. The odd thing that made the Koorime's skin tingle was that she wasn't on the floor, in pain, or sobbing. She was standing. She looked like she was waiting for him to arrive. She wore a very unstable smile. Her hands shook as she waved lightly at him. "What happened, onna?"

She hiccuped and showed him to the kitchen.

"I-I... have a... seat."

Hiei refused to sit, so he leaned against the wall. His eyes bored into hers. He was jumpy. Something was **_nagging _**at him. Had he overlooked something? Did he say something wrong, or do something that hurt her?

"What happened to you?"

Hiei almost cringed at his tone of voice. So dark and cold. Botan smiled a bit, but she gave up. Her eyes flicked to the bathroom.

"I'm... I'm..." Tears spilled out of her eyes as she refused to meet his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The demon thought that his heart stopped. Or maybe he had what nigens called a "heart attack". For some reason, his heart... hurt. A lot. No one moved. No one spoke. There was that eerie silence. Silence that screamed for something to happen.

And it did.

It started when the walls started to shake. Botan looked up and Hiei moved to her side defensively. The wood groaned as if they were under some tremendous pressure.

"Hiei? What's happening?"

The fire demon didn't answer. He had no idea what was happening. Not a God damn clue. That was when the doors burst open. Men came in. Hiei pulled out his sword and Botan moved behind him.

"LEAVE!"

Hiei didn't care where they came from or who they worked for, they were not welcome in his house. Their house. They made a move for Botan, but Hiei sliced through the one solider, his blood spraying on the floor. He reached to grab Botan's arm.

His hand fell on air.

The demon whirled around. He just had enough time to see the onna. Botan. Her hair was down, her tie being ripped out. Her arms were being held behind her back and her kimono was slipping. Her pink eyes were frightened, terrified.

But through all that, she still smiled, and she sobbed as she smiled so lovingly at him.

"I love you."

She was pulled out the window like a vacuum had sucked her out. Hiei saw her blue hair and pink dress. And yet... he saw more. A lot more. Her smile with the eyes full of fear, sorrow, and joy that... that.. what?

That was all he remembered. The next moment, he was hit on the head. Hard. His eyes rolled in his back of his head as his bandaged hands reached for the ferry girl. His lover. The mother of his child.

The one thought that flashed across his frantic and slowly fading mind was one desperate revelation. A revelation that made him feel sick and proud at the same time.

_**I'm a Father...**_

V

The demon woke up slowly. His head was throbbing. His Jagan Eye was open and glowing. Hiei looked up and gazed around Botan's apartment. That's right. He passed out.

Anger flowed through him when memories came back. That was when he realized something.

Botan's place was trashed. He stood slowly as he took everything in. Papers and flowers were burned. Tables and chairs were literally in splinters on the floor. Sheets were ripped. Tiles were smashed. It took Hiei a while to understand just who did this.

He did.

That was why his Jagan Eye was glowing. Hiei sat in a cold and hopeless silence. Those men... they had the uniforms and symbols that were only found in Rekai. Hiei felt a fire start in his veins, flowing throughout his body. He sat there, and he was lost in thought.

"_I'm pregnant..."_

Hiei was... enraged. **_I can't be a Father!_** He clenched and unclenched his fists. The oxygen burned his lungs. His heart was beating faster and faster as it all fell into place. _Botan is going to be a Mother. _He thought of how he was thrown off the floating island in the sky. He thought of how he wanted to kill his race. Yet, he never resented his parents. His Mother. He realized that he would never leave Botan alone to deal with her child. Their child.

"_I love you..."_

Hiei crushed a piece of tile in his hand, bowing his head as he gritted his teeth, allowing a protective rage to overflow his system. The anger that only a loving Father could produce.

"I love you too, Botan."

VI

(Present Day)

Hiei licked his lips as he finished his story. He didn't tell them everything. Most of it wasn't their business anyway. Mukuro was speechless. Kurama felt a fierce pride swell in him for his best friend. Yusuke and Kuwabara were dumbfounded. For a short second.

Yusuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck, rubbing his hair playfully. The Koorime growled, but didn't have time to get angry at Yusuke. Kuwabara's dumb ass got in the way.

"NICE!" Hiei glared at the nigen. "Good thing too. I was gettin' the thought that you were gay..."

In a flash of fire and smoke, Kuwabara was moaning on the ground, many bruises forming on his face. The group laughed a bit, but the serious gloom of what had occurred and was still going on still cast a shadow over them.

Kurama frowned.

"Hiei... I don't think that Makai grenades are going to bring down the walls of this prison." The fox had a small smile, a secretive and cunning curl of the lips. "You need to ease the cracks open."

Hiei frowned when the fox paused dramatically. They didn't have time for this!

"Listen, kitsune, I'm only asking all of you for this once. My mate and future child are in that... fortress!" He pointed to the wall that he had been trying to bring down. "And I... I ..." The team waited for this answer. Yusuke wasn't sure what the little demon would do... but he knew that whatever it was, it should be taken very seriously. "I need your help."

Yusuke smiled. And he nodded. Kurama pulled out some seeds and threw them at the base of the contraption. The fox looked up and down, and smiled as he ran his fingers over cracks that were about as thick as hairs.

"All you need is one little weakness." Hiei blinked. "And that's more than enough to bring the walls crashing down."

But it would take too long. All of them knew that. Kurama directed Kuwabara and made him stick his spirit sword in the top and center. Then he had Hiei place grenades in certain spots. As all this was going on, the plants were growing. Faster and faster they wormed their way into the "unbreakable" prison. And last, but not least, Yusuke had his spirit gun.

The command was yelled. The grenades went off. The spirit sword was thrown. The gun was shot.

The Rekai Tentei stood back and listened. At first, Hiei thought they had failed, the building still standing. But then they heard a crack. A slither. The grinding of rock against rock. Then the first fall.

It was almost like a show of fireworks. As they watched the room fall apart, a sense of pride and readiness rose within the friends. As they watched Hiei's face lose it's hatred and coldness for a flash, they knew what they had gotten themselves into. But they were ready.

Dust flew up, and Hiei disappeared. He saw Botan. She was coming out of the building. She sniffed and cried as she tripped on some rock. Hiei smiled. _Baka... _

He caught her, and he thought he wouldn't lose control, but he did. He finally felt her skin on his. He smelled her hair, saw her face and eyes that were shimmering with tears. He felt a pain in his chest, and he knew he would never, ever, let her be taken away again.

And with that, the fire demon kissed his mate. Botan made a sound that Hiei thought was a sob, but then he realized that she was laughing. She pulled back and then hugged him, making them both tumble onto the ground.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

Hiei returned her embrace a bit awkwardly.

"Hn."

VII

Koenma blinked and picked himself off the ground. His neck hurt a bit. Maybe some rock fell on it. That was when he heard Ayame groan with pain.

His wife held her arm gingerly, but her eyes were elsewhere. As if her injury was no big deal. In retrospect, it wasn't. Not at all. Koenma followed her gaze. His brown eyes fell on his beloved ferry girl. The top ferry girl in all of Rekai. And he looked at the demon. The demon whose skin was green and slowly faded back to a fairer tone. The demon that was an infamous thief. A dark and hateful soul.

And the two were in each other's arms. Koenma didn't want to blink. He wasn't going to miss a second. He saw Botan's head turn up, but he could only see the back of her head. Hiei, standing on some stone, was temporarily taller than her. Something sparked in those eyes of his. Like a dam that broke.

And he kissed the purest soul in all of Rekai.

Ayame seized and looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. Koenma felt all the breath in his lungs leave in one big _whoosh. _It was only Enma who let out a bellow of anger and discontent. The two tumbled away out of sight after Botan hugged him wildly, and Enma paled.

Koenma was the first to dash to them. He made it to the top of the pile of rubble before his Dad regained his voice.

"KOENMA!" The Prince turned to look at his father. "Don't move!"

The Prince, his cheek still aching from the slap. And, with a small hop, Koenma disappeared behind the ruins, his Father screaming at him.

The Prince tripped, his foot catching on some marble. And he tumbled. And tumbled. Eventually he crashed into a body. More specifically, Botan's body.

"Koenma!" Koenma brushed some dirt off of his face and looked up into Botan's eyes. Those pink orbs shimmered and sparkled with new life. And that was when Koenma realized that she really did **_love _**Hiei Jaganshi. "Are you okay, sir?"

She made a grab to help him up, but she was pulled back by her mate. Hiei.

"Brat!" He yanked Koenma by his collar so he was inches from his face. The Prince felt his hot demon breath fan over his him, and he got a very good view of his long fangs. "Why did you take her?"

Hiei was pissed. And I mean **_pissed_**. Koenma wrestled around a bit, but then glared at the demon and inhaled deeply.

"I didn't do it. Dad did." He looked at Botan with pleading eyes. "I swear that I didn't want this."

A long silence. Hiei dropped the Prince, his arm slipping around the ferry girl. The old acquaintances heard a shout and looked over their shoulders.

"Koenma!"

The detective ran over and messed up the toddler's hat. Kuwabara and Kurama were next, followed by a walking Mukuro. The demon looked down at her Second in Command, and then at the ferry girl. Then, cautiously, she reached down and took the blue haired woman's hand.

"Here, we should stay on our toes. Ready for anything."

The ferry girl nodded, smiling a bit bashfully as she dusted off her kimono. She bit her lip.

"Does anyone here know why I was taken?"

No one spoke up. That was when they heard a booming voice. An all powerful voice. The all powerful voice that was... scared.

"BOTAN!" The ferry girl turned to see a grey Enma. Her eyes did not darken, but she felt a chill crawl up her spine. He bit his lips until they bled. "**_I can't let you leave with that baby!_**"

Botan gasped and stepped back, her Mother's instinct kicking in. She touched her stomach.

"No..." She looked up at God himself with flames of defiance crackling behind those pink eyes of hers. "I won't let you!"

Hiei felt his demon blood taking over. His skin turned green and his fangs got longer. For a moment, everything was red, but he got back his vision. He wasn't the only one who let their inner demon out. Kurama turned to Yoko for help, and Yusuke let out his Raizen blood. The ex detective shouted up at Enma, the man who had wanted him dead.

"Why do you want the baby so bad? You already got a toddler!"

This time the ferry girl didn't correct him. Hiei waited for an answer. So did Yoko. So did Mukuro. So was Botan.

"Don't you see it?" The silence told God that they didn't. "There are no such things as angels! Just pure souls!" A silence, and Kuwabara yawned. "**_Don't you imbeciles get it?_**" Hiei glared at the Creator. Botan gave him the stare that would made most men shudder and want to crawl to a small dark place to let their body waste away. Enma summoned energy, forming it into a sphere and pointing it at Botan. "I can't let you leave..." His eyes sparkled with a pity, but Botan didn't believe it. "Please... you must understand... come to me, Botan."

The ferry girl took a step backward.

"No."

Enma's face turned from pained and sympathetic to twisted with a mixture of fury and fear. A dark fire seemed to blaze out of control inside of him.

"**_Give me the child!_**" He took a breath and appeared next to Botan, lifting her up by the collar her kimono. She sputtered. "**_You will give birth to the end of the Three Worlds as we know it!_**" He brought her close to his face, and this time Botan did cry as his hot breath spilled onto her skin. "Your baby needs to die."

Botan wiggled in his arms.

"**_NEVER!"_**

That was when the two beings heard a sound. It was wet, and yet very fast and precise. Botan looked down to see the tip of Hiei's katana poking through the great Lord Enma's stomach. A twist, and then it was pulled back. Botan shrieked as red liquid sprayed out.

Hiei was there to catch her. He would always be there.

Enma stumbled. But he never fell. He did turn and look and turn to his son. The Prince of Hell.

"Koenma..." The Prince refused to meet his Father's eyes. It was not out of cowardice, but out of sheer loss of respect. "My son... you have to see it." The God pointed at the controversial couple. "This man, he's the most foul demon known in the Three Worlds." A pause. "He's killed many people!" He looked at Botan for a fraction of a second. "And she's... she's the most beautiful soul I've ever seen." Koenma gazed at his Father. "She's the closest thing to an angel that there is ever going to be."

Koenma spoke, his voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"So...? That shouldn't matter. They're in love."

Enma waved his hand at the air, as if striking down the reason with his powerful fists.

"That is not love! It's an ABOMINATION!" The Great Enma trembled as he looked at Botan with terror in his eyes. "Just think of it, Koenma!" Koenma looked away from his Father again. "That child will have the strong demonic energy passed down from his Father! He will be skilled in the dark arts of flame and ice!" He took in a breath, and Mukuro stared at Hiei and Botan. "And the white magic... the pure and untainted magic that will flow through it's veins... it's too dangerous! That little child could... could... kill us all!"

Koenma was silent for a moment, and he stood, transforming into his teenage form. His face was dark, and he shook a bit. He turned to Botan, and in his hand was a ball of powerful spirit energy. Hiei growled and pushed her behind him. The Prince looked up, his hair damp and sticking to his face.

"Dear God... forgive me for what I'm about to do..."

IX

A/N: Wow. Cliffhanger. Sucks for you guys. But hey, if you really, REALLY, want me to continue... Review! Please? It would make me happy! Oh, and by the way, Happy New Years! Woot! Start anew:coughs: review!

-mia


	6. For a Flash

For Love : For a Flash

A/N: Hey dudes! I'm gonna work really hard on this chapter! Woot! This chapter... I don't know what it's going to be like yet... so just Read and Review! Peace out and don't forget to keep on loving!

I

Hiei saw the powerful sphere of spirit energy. For a flash, he couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. But only for a flash. He felt a pain in his heart as Botan cringed behind him. The Koorime felt so many whirling emotions at once that he thought that he was going to die.

He felt the familiar throb of loathing. Loathing Enma and his ignorance. Loathing Koenma for siding with him. And there was love there too. A fierce feeling that he had never experienced before. He wanted to keep this life he had accepted. He wanted to stay calm and loved. He wanted Botan to live. He wanted his child to live. **_He wanted to be a Father._**

The truth hit him like a brick wall on wheels.

_I... I'm going to be a Father! _Hiei never stopped staring into the eyes of Koenma. He saw him. He saw the sphere of death that was going to be directed at him and his mate. His mate and his child. And yet... Hiei felt himself drifting off.

II

(Six months before the first chapter)

_It had been a colder night. Botan's power had gone out, and Hiei was there. She was crying. To this day, this exact moment, he still remembered how she was laughing at herself as she cried, mocking her tears. Belittling herself. _

"_Sorry, I'm not usually like this." A chuckle and sniff as she wiped her pink eyes. "I was just scared for a minute that's all..."_

_She was used to him being quiet. He had never been much of a talker, anyone could tell you that. But he was there for her now. He had a reason to... exist... now. Botan was his reason. He draped his cloak over her and sat down next to her, snapping his fingers and starting a fire in the fireplace. _

"_Onna." She didn't say anything. "Botan." She looked at him and he averted her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. "Don't cry over the dark." _

"_But I... I don't like the dark."_

_He snorted and she giggled with him, a good sign. The demon looked into the fire, the swirling flames and crackling sparks. He used to know flames very well. He used to know their smell and their power. Their destruction. _

"_Baka onna. There are bigger and far worse things out there other than the dark that you could worry about."_

_There was a silence and for a few minutes, all that could be heard was the soft whispers of the fire. Botan had stopped crying. Hiei never looked at her, he just continued to stare straight ahead into the flames._

"_You..." Hiei's ears pricked and he glanced at her. "You..." Now he was fully turned and he saw her smiling a bit. "You big softie!" She threw her arms around him, dragging them both down to the floor. "Thanks, Hiei!"_

_Hiei squirmed as he tried to maneuver his way out from under her. She slid off of him, but her arms were still on him. He saw his cloak was slipping from her shoulders and he caught it. _

_And that was when it happened. _

_In that moment, something happened to the two of them. Their eyes locked, and this time Hiei didn't look away. He couldn't look away. She was smiling, but it started to fade away. But the happiness was not gone. Nope. No way in the Three Worlds was it gone. _

_Hiei wasn't sure why he wove his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes as he gently touched the side of her face. She shivered and sighed, and Hiei would have said that she sounded like she was daydreaming. _

_Don't take this situation the wrong way, please. The two, who now considered themselves a couple, had been this close before, mind you. It's just that... this was different. So... awesomely different._

_He leaned forward, his short height obsolete now that they were both laying down, and covered her lips with his own. He heard a slight moan escape her when he nibbled playfully on her bottom lip. This made him smirk and pull back. _

"_You don't seem so scared of the dark anymore, onna."_

_Her eyes flickered open and a mock anger flared in them. She grabbed his shirt._

"_Hey, all you did was distract me! I'm st–"_

_He kissed her again and she responded this time. She was so sweet. So pure. So... innocent. _

_That night... they fell asleep in front of the fire. No sex. No mating. Not yet. Just innocent and basic sleep. He kept her warm with his body heat and cloak. Hiei remembered how she murmured in her sleep, her lips tickling him under his shirt. He remembered how her hair was so soft and smooth. How her face was so angelic that he almost thought she was an angel when he woke up._

_He tried to untangle himself from her without waking her... but he failed. Miserably. Her tiny fists clenched his shirt and she groaned at the light slicing through the window and her moving heat source._

"_No... Hiei... you're so warm..." The Koorime smiled faintly_ _as she opened her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes and sat up with him. "What time is it...?" Hiei didn't answer as she looked at a slim watch that was on her wrist. "Oh no! I have to go to work today!"_

_Hiei dusted himself off as Botan ran around her apartment, tossing on her kimono over her thin pajamas. He looked at the fire, which was still burning. He opened his hands, and the flame came to it. With a grab, the fire was gone. _

"_Hn. Doesn't the brat let you come in late?"_

_Botan was trying to brush her teeth and comb her hair at the same time. _

"_No! Ferrying souls cannot be put off even for five minutes!" _

_Hiei rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as Botan scrambled about._

"_Brat..."_

_He suddenly snapped back to attention. Botan was close to him. Very close. The fire demon felt his cheeks turn a bit pink. She smiled and winked at him._

"_Bye, see you later." _

_And with a quick kiss, one that would leave you whirling, she was gone. And Hiei knew it was hopeless. Hiei Jaganshi was utterly doomed, for he was in love with the perky, bubbly, annoying, spontaneous, and perfect ferry girl._

III

(Present)

Botan shuddered against her mate. The Father of her child as she watched her boss, her best friend, holding their death sentence in his hands. She closed her eyes an whimpered. She didn't want to die. Not now! _I'm going to be a Mother... me... a Mother!_

Behind her closed eyelids, she saw a child running in front of her. She saw Hiei smiling at her, his arm around her waist. She pulled herself closer to her mate, holding him tightly.

"Hiei...?"

The demon flinched a bit but relaxed. For her and her alone.

"What is it, Botan?"

Botan let some tears fall from her eyes.

"I love you."

And all went white.

IV

_Kill it! KILL THE CHILD! _Koenma panted as he heard his Father's voice in his head. But his voice was not alone. _Brat... you know what love is like. Don't you end mine. _Hiei was talking to him... wasn't he? Or was it all in the Prince's head?

_It HAS to die! DO IT! _Koenma let out a choked cry and almost dropped the enormous amount of spirit energy. _Please... sir, please... it's my baby. _The Prince panted. _The end of EVERYTHING Koenma! EVERYTHING! Destroy it! _His hands started to shake, his eyes flickering back and forth. _Please... I love him and my child sir... please... God..._

"SHUT UP!" Koenma knew he said it out loud and that he probably seemed crazy. "STOP IT! PLEASE!"

And all the spirit energy was released, a sob and cry of anguish exiting from the Prince's mouth.

V

(Four months before the first chapter)

_Botan laughed, her face turning a lush shade of pink as Keiko told a joke about Yusuke. And yet, as she looked out the window into the night, she felt like a part of her was empty. She had been at a party, and she left. It was snowing out, and she walked down the sidewalk, alone. The ferry girl marveled at the snowflakes that whirled down._

_Until she felt lips whisper against her neck. A very, very soft bite. Botan felt herself lean back into the short demon. _

"_Hiei..."_

_She felt a smirk pressing into the back of her neck. She almost lost her footing. _

"_Baka onna." He inhaled her sweet scent. "You shouldn't stay out in the cold for so long."_

_Botan caught his lips, and he licked them, coaxing them open. She moaned, and broke the kiss, panting a bit._

"_Then why don't you warm me up?"_

_The ferry girl squeaked when she was taken into Hiei's arms. She saw a glint in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow suggestively._ _Botan blushed, and she heard Hiei smirk at her reddening face._

"_Hn. I can do that."_

_Botan felt her head spin as she was rushed to her apartment. The two slipped through the window, and Botan found herself on the bed. Hiei growled and took her wrists into his hands, his claws tickling her skin. He found her neck and attacked it with his lips._

"_Hiei... ah, Hiei!" His hands skimmed down to her top, and he cut it off, leaving her in her skirt and bra. "Hiei..." _

_Botan writhed as he touched her breast. It wasn't lecherous, but almost shy but sure and confident. He stopped, and he froze. It seems that the great Hiei Jaganshi had lost control. Botan was trembling, and she wasn't sure if she was frightened or just... anticipating his next move. _

"_Onna." Botan was having trouble gathering her senses. "Botan!"_

_She blinked and looked into his eyes, dazed._

"_Huh?"_

_Hiei looked at her, and saw that she was pinned under him. Shirt off, face flushed. And she was trembling. Her eyes were cloudy and her chest rose and fell as the silence grew._

"_I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"_

_Botan had never heard Hiei so... so... concerned and angry before. The fire in his eyes was burning with self-hatred and lust. He was waiting for an answer. _

"_No... no... it's just..."_

_Hiei's eyes bored into her's._

"_Tell me, onna."_

_The ferry girl leaned up and kissed him chastely_ _on the lips._

"_Do we have to... go... all the way?"_

_Hiei sighed, and he smiled a bit._

"_No."_

_Botan bit her lip._

"_You don't mind? I mean–"_

_She suddenly found Hiei pressing into her, his eyes blazing with rage._

"_No! It's fine!" He looked away, his cheeks turning red. "I would... never... take advantage of you, onna. And never, ever, make you mine without your consent."_

_Botan smiled so lovingly at him that she thought she was going to melt. Then she smiled a bit mischievously. _

"_You know..." Hiei looked at her. "This doesn't mean we can't have **any **fun."_

_Hiei found himself kissing the most beautiful woman in the Three Worlds. He was frozen, but only for a moment. His mind was reeling. Botan trusted him, really and truly trusted him. He sighed into her mouth as he made sure to make the onna... **his **onna moan and gasp as much as he could._

_(Later...)_

"_Onna?"_

_Botan sighed, bra still on and skirt a bit off center, but she was under the covers. Hiei had her in his arms. He wasn't about to let her go. Never. _

"_Yes, Hiei?"_

_The demon chuckled at her overly cheery voice. _

"_Don't you have work?"_

_Botan frowned and groaned as she snuggled closer to the fire demon._

"_I really don't care right now."_

_Hiei laughed. He actually laughed. _

"_Really? It seems I'm a bad influence to you, onna."_

_Botan rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Yeah, you are! I'm going to get used to sleeping next to someone!"_

_Hiei raised an eyebrow. _

"_That's not really a negative..."_

_He kissed her forehead. Botan smiled against his chest. _

"_Nope..."_

_The reason that Botan remembered that day was that Hiei stopped. For her. He didn't mind. He was angry when she suggested changing. And that was when Botan knew that she loved Hiei Jaganshi. She really did. _

_And she hoped that he felt the same way._

VI

Mukuro was the first one who stood up. She blinked, rubbing her eyes hard. That was when she looked frantically around. _Where was Hiei? Where was the blue haired onna, Botan? _The demon wobbled as she walked over to two bodies.

There lay Hiei and Botan, the onna embracing him from behind. The demon stared down at them, and for a moment, she didn't do anything. But she sank to her knees and brushed the blue hair back so that the onna's neck was exposed.

A large bite mark was there. The demon almost averted her eyes. A demon's mark was a very personal matter. She moved her fingers lower, and she closed her eyes.

_Please..._

Cold skin.

_Please..._

A heart of gold.

_Please..._

A child. A child that held the potential to be a great and powerful being.

_Please..._

And there it was.

A pulse. Mukuro almost smiled. Botan had a pulse. She was alive! The baby was alive! She was going to be okay. Moving quickly, she touched Hiei.

He was ALIVE!

The demon sat on the ground. Relief spread throughout her body. _Thank Kami... _

White spots were still flickering in and out of the demon's eyes. She looked up and a curious notion occurred to her. _If Koenma didn't strike Hiei and Botan, then who did he attack?_

VII

_Ugh... fuck. What the hell happened? _Yusuke groaned as he moved his leg under him. He saw that Kurama was coming back to the land of the living. The detective saw Mukuro siting by Hiei and Botan. Shaking himself, Yusuke was up and ready.

"Mukuro?" The woman turned to look at him. "Are they... dead?"

And for the first time for Yusuke, the demon smiled.

"No. They're alive."

The detective let out a whoop.

"Ye-AH! That's right!"

Hiei growled and flexed his arms. Kurama picked up Kuwabara wordlessly. Koenma was panting on the ground, tears falling from his eyes. His pacifier was gone. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked like he was about to vomit, his face turning a bit green.

Ayame was saying "Oh Kami" over and over again. George was sobbing, holding onto Ayame. Botan blinked and took a deep breath in the form of a gasp of life.

"I'm... alive."

And all heads turned when a low, low groan was heard. Sputtering. Moaning. Pain. It all drifted in the stale and burning air. On the ground, lay Enma.

He held his stomach, and blood poured out from his fingers. But this was different from when Hiei stabbed him. This was... this was effecting him.

"Koenma... what did you do to me?"

The Prince was shuddering and was on the verge of hyperventilating. His eyes were leaking pools of water as mucus dripped from his nose. His hands shook as they squeezed rocks and dirt on the ground.

"I-I made y-you... m-m-mortal." Koenma gazed into Yusuke's eyes, and then to Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Mukuro. "It's up to you." He sobbed. "Y-you have the power." He gagged. "Please... you know what to do."

And the Prince fainted.

Enma stood, and sent a glare of hatred to his son. He looked into the smoldering eyes of Hiei, the piercing glares of Yusuke and Kuwabara, the stony rage of Kurama, and the silence of Mukuro.

The wind blew. Dust kicked up and Botan moved backwards. They all knew that **_it _**was about to begin. The beginning of the end. The ferry girl sniffed as she rubbed her arms.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles. Hiei let his demonic blood overflow. Kurama summoned Yoko. Kuwabara pulled out his Spirit Sword. They were the Rekai Tentei. Botan knew that they had beaten all obstacles before. They had stopped the end of the world on multiple occasions. But this wasn't the end of the world.

It was the end of love. The end of a family.

And the battle was about to begin. Botan gasped as the baby kicked, and her eyes hardened as she looked at Enma. _The battle as already begun._

VIII

A/N: Review. Please. Um, I worked hard, and if you flag this for "sexual content" well... I can't stop you. It was just a flashback. Chill out lol! Okay, so R&R and watch Little Miss Sunshine! It's amazing, and totally worth it! Hope you liked the chapter, and please Review! I would love it if you did!

-mia


	7. Illusions of Power

For Love : Illusions of Power

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I thought I would get more, but you know what, it's cool. I'm glad that some of you like it, and please, keep reading. It's the only hope we've got for our future! Lol. Anyway, Read and Review, as always and here is the next installment of For Love.

I

Time was frozen for a short moment. Hiei glared at God himself, fire dancing in his eyes as his skin turned green. His fangs grew longer and eyes gleamed.

The ex-detective glanced over at his once cold hearted friend. The silent warrior that was in love with the bubbly ferry girl. In LOVE! It was hard to picture, but Yusuke didn't need to be reassured about Hiei's feelings. He saw it in his eyes. He saw tears. Tears of fearing that she was dead. His child, dead.

Kurama and Kuwabara gathered their weapons from swords to seeds. Mukuro straightened her back and clenched her fists. **_No one _**got away with hurting the feelings of her Second in Command. **_No one. _**

Two breaths. A shifting of feet. Some walls crumbled in the distance. Enma licked his lips, his forehead shining with sweat. He summoned a giant sword and brandished it like a Prince would.

And then, quite literally, all Hell broke loose.

II

Botan took a few steps backwards. Her pink eyes widened as she saw Hiei make the first move, jumping up, his cloak leaving his body. Yusuke followed with Kurama, and then went Kuwabara and Mukuro. She closed her eyes just as the first blast was heard. Tears fell from her eyes.

She sank to the ground as she opened her eyes and watched as the Rekai Tentei, her companions... her friend fought for the safety of her child. Her family.

_May our children forgive us..._

III

Hiei felt a fierce wave of rage overtake his mind. His katana was drawn as he flew towards God Himself. He could hear his comrades along side him. Kurama was to his right, as well as Yusuke. Mukuro and Kuwabara were to his left, their shouts bursting in the air.

The clang of metal was heard. Hiei gritted his teeth as his blow was blocked by Enma. The Supreme Being snarled as he manipulated his large body so he dodged the blows from every attacker.

The Koorime saw Yusuke fire his Spirit Gun. Mukuro was giving it her all. Even the baka was trying his hardest with his Spirit Sword. Taking a breath, Hiei charged again. No matter how hard he tried, he could never touch the God. Enma would slice, and finally, it cut Hiei's flesh.

It was strange... how Hiei fell right out of the air. He just plummeted to the ground. His eyes stared as he struggled to get up. But his body... it wasn't listening.

His blood red eyes could only watch as he saw his teammates... his friends slowly getting weaker and weaker by an unjust God's sword. Hiei closed his eyes, his breathing getting deeper as he struggled to move. _Is this really it...? The end... of... everything...?_

Hiei found himself thinking that this wasn't fair. He had just learned how great life could really be! He had just learned to love!

_Please... take my life another day... but not today..._

Those were Hiei's fading thoughts as he slipped into the dangerous realms of unconsciousness.

IV

_A child's squeal is heard. The trees are healthy and it's sunny out. Hiei opens his eyes and smells the grass. He sits up lazily, wondering where he was. He smelled Botan. Turning to his right, he saw his mate smiling, but she was not looking at him._

_She laughed and called out to someone. Hiei watched as he saw a little girl leap into his onna's arms. _

_Hiei's breath was lodged in his throat._

_The little girl... her hair was so black that it had a blue sheen to it. Her eyes were magenta and her lips were pouty. She looked over into her Father's eyes. Botan turned and grinned, giggling as their daughter wriggled out of her arms. _

_Hiei could smell her. She smelled like flowers. Peonies. She leaped onto him, and she was laughing, but he couldn't hear her voice. His face was pale and he was trembling as she played with his hair. His daughter didn't seem to notice or care._

_She kissed his cheek._

_That was when Hiei Jaganshi, infamous thief, lost it. He wrapped his arms around his daughter awkwardly, embracing her. He shook as tears fell from his eyes. He felt her pull away. Hiei released her and saw that she was still grinning. He sniffed as she put her hands in front of her eyes. Then she took them away. Laughing, she repeated the motions._

"_The eyes, Daddy!" She was the most beautiful little girl Hiei had ever seen. "The eyes!"_

V

Yusuke was bleeding. He was hurting. But he wasn't quitting. His brown eyes were wild with desperation as he threw himself at Enma. His mouth was open and he was panting as Enma flung him back. Into the dirt. Sputtering, Yusuke lifted himself off of the ground with great difficulty. When he got up, he saw that Hiei was on the ground.

He wasn't moving.

Panicking, Yusuke ran to the demon. He wasn't a step away from him when the demon twitched. It was like a ripple in his muscles. _What the–... _Yusuke gasped as the fire demon pushed himself up. The ex-detective swore he saw a rib sticking out of his chest.

"H-Hiei!"

Yusuke's mouth was agape, and he even paled when he saw that the cold demon was... was **_crying_**! No, Hiei wasn't sobbing like a little eight year old girl. No, his eyes were not overly shiny with emotion. In fact, Hiei looked like the same Hiei that Yusuke had always known.

But as the Koorime stood there, his body bleeding and damaged, the absolute fury and love leaked form his eyes. Crimson tear gems clinked to the ground. Yusuke was frozen to the spot, and the screams of his friends were faded, almost as if he was under water. Hiei's head turned, and their eyes locked.

"His eyes."

The ex-detective had no idea what Hiei was talking about. He could only watch in a mixture of fascination and horror as the Koorime disappeared, once again flinging himself at Enma. God.

"HIEI!" The demon didn't even look back, let along flinch. "Stop! STOP!" Yusuke shot off along side him and screamed at him. "**_You'll kill yourself!_**"

Hiei didn't look at him and finally met his destination. Enma was ready. Like always. Kurama saw him and his eyes widened as the Koorime once again collided swords with God. Enma didn't laugh like some evil fool. He didn't remain silent like a smart man, either.

"**_You'll never win, Hiei._**" The demon just gritted his teeth, his fangs dripping saliva. "**_You should have seen this. You should have seen this abomination. Your Forbidden Child will never be able to exist!_**"

Kurama heard Enma's mistake. Kuwabara was confused, but Mukuro opened her mouth in an "O" of disbelief. Didn't the Great Enma _know _about Hiei's past? As Hiei let out a menacing bellow, she guessed that he didn't.

"Shut... up...!"

And with that, Hiei thrust his hand to the tip of Enma's sword, slicing himself. Hissing and ignoring the shouts of confusion and worry, the fire demon, the Forbidden Child of the Koorime race flung his own blood right into the eyes of Lord Enma.

VI

Botan heard a deep roar of pain that echoed throughout all Three Worlds. _Just what did they do to Enma?_

VII

Hiei let tears fall as howls rose into the dead, stale air. The demon's eyes drooped a bit. He turned to Kurama.

"God is that all seeing being, right?" The kitsune could only nod in response. "Blind him, and he's as vulnerable as any other fool."

Hiei easily avoided Enma's sword and sank his katana into the chest of the Great Lord Enma. God screamed. He flung about, but the others quickly pounced on the opportunity. Yusuke fired his spirit gun. Kuwabara swung his sword. Mukuro used her powerful fists.

They battled. Well, I would be lying if I told you it was an official battle. Since Enma was blinded, he gave up. He became frightened and weak. He was losing. Fast.

Hiei was about to finish him, his katana in the right position for an execution, when Enma coughed, some blood splattering onto the fire demon's face.

"W-why?" Hiei stared. "You couldn't possibly... l-love her. She t-too much of an angel for demon filth like you." Hiei didn't say anything. "Why a-are you doing this?"

Hiei suddenly leaned closer to him. Enma flinched, a whimper escaping his lips. _Pathetic. _

"Do you really want to know?" The Koorime's voice was low and airy. His hot breath fanned over Enma's face. God nodded. "For love." The sword was raised. Ready. Waiting. "I did this for **_love_**."

And he swung his sword.

VIII

A form on the dusty ground was twitching. George and Ayame gasped and watched as the Prince, now King, regained consciousness. His eyes were still watery and he had a raging headache. He looked out and saw his Father. He was on the ground. He wasn't moving.

The new King sobbed. Hiei walked to him, blood pouring out of his wounds. Sword grasped limply in his hand, he touched Koenma's shoulder. The fire demon didn't apologize. He said nothing. He just squeezed his shoulder.

IX

Hiei collapsed shortly afterwards, losing too much blood. Botan scrambled to him, and the others watched as she struggled to use her white magic to heal him. But it was too hard. She had been a prisoner for many days. Her energy had been spent mentally and physically. Her face was pale and clammy.

"No... NO!" She started to cry. "Somebody help me! Please!"

Her tears fell onto the dying warrior. Mukuro began to use her demonic energy, kneeling beside the ferry girl. The demon bit her lip as she poured her energy into her Second in Command. That was when the two women heard a weak cough.

"_She's so beautiful..._" Mukuro looked at Botan, who also gave the demon a puzzled look. "_An angel..._"

Botan sniffed as she brought a weak smile to her lips.

"Just hang on, Hiei."

Suddenly, the Koorime's eyes cleared and he blinked. His bloody hand cupped Botan's face.

"She's going to be perfect..."

That was just before his eyes fluttered shut.

X

"Trust me, just stop crying and everything will be okay."

A sob was bitten back.

"Thank you so much, Koenma."

"Hey, we wouldn't be anywhere if Mukuro didn't help us out."

A very low and modest chuckle.

"It was nothing. The very least I could do."

A silence.

"How long will it take until Rekai is up and running?"

"Well, your mate did quite a number on the place, but already the walls and offices are being repaired." A short breath was taken. "Actually, there were a lot of survivors out of this whole mess. George and other ogres are rebuilding while the ferry girls are retrieving files, or creating new ones."

A door opens.

"He-ey! Our new ruler! How is your first day on the job?"

"SH!"

A short silence.

"Oh, he's not awake yet?"

"No."

A shaky breath was taken from another person in the room.

"I'm sorry... but look, he's loads better then he was before."

"Yeah..."

Eyes were clamped shut and eyebrows were furrowed. A low grunt was heard. Hiei opened his eyes, his face as smooth as ice as he propped himself up.

"Could you bakas keep it down? I was trying to sleep."

All eyes turned on him. As his eyes focused, Hiei saw that the detective, Prince (or was he the King now?), Mukuro, and Botan were all there. An array of reactions erupted from the room.

Yusuke grinned and laughed obnoxiously, like his old self.

"Yeah, man! Very nice of you to keep us worrying about you!"

Koenma gave a small smile and Mukuro bit her lips. Botan, however, was the first person to move. She trembled as her lips pulled back into one of her dazzling smiles as she leapt until she was embracing her flustered and slightly tired mate.

"I'm so glad you're awake!"

The other three took that as their cue to leave the couple with some "alone time" as one would so eloquently put it.

Hiei's claws grazed her skin as she kissed his cheek, her breaths coming faster and faster.

"I thought... I thought I had lost you..." Her pink eyes were shimmering with joy. "I thought... I thought..."

Hiei kissed her lips, silencing her. She responded eagerly, a noise of surprise and disappointment when he pulled back. She opened her mouth, but Hiei put a finger to her lips.

"Sh... I know." He tucked some hair behind her ear. His voice was still emotionless. But Botan knew... she just... knew that he was concerned. "I know..."

Botan kissed him tenderly on the lips, whispering against them.

"I love you."

Hiei's other hand wandered down to Botan's stomach, which was just beginning to get bigger. He opened his mouth, and took a deep breath as he nipped her lower lip. It was time to say those words which he had never, ever said to her.

"_I love you too..."_

XI

A/N: ATTENTION. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Ahem. Just thought you ought to know. I know it's taken me a long time to update. 1) There was a crisis at my school, so things have been hectic. 2) I just got pneumonia... which blows ahhahha. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and this is the first thing I've written after the crisis, so any critiques would be great. If something seemed off about it to you, tell me, please. Thanks, and keep on lovin!

-mia


	8. Peonies

For Love : Peonies

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter, I repeat, LAST chapter. Sorry guys, I loved it too. It was a good run. But hey, I've got lots of other stories . Read and Review!

I

(The True, True Beginning)

Botan licked her lips as she trembled. Her eyes were fixed on the building that her and Yusuke were approaching. It was a nigen warehouse. She bit her lower lip.

"_He sent me a telepathic message... he said that he's taken Keiko and will let her go in exchange for the other two treasures!"_

She twisted a blue curl around her finger. Did she really want to do this? _HELL NO! _Ahem. What she meant to say was that she really, REALLY didn't want to face the infamous Hiei Jaganshi. She shivered.

The ferry girl had never seen him before. But she had heard about him. She had seen the remains of the masses of dead bodies. She had heard the crying mothers.

_But that's not all, is it?_

No... Botan had done her research. What she found was... astonishing. Hiei was actually a part of the Koorime race! The Koorime race! They were considered Gods to many. _And what they did to him... _Banishment. Exile. Attempted murder.

The ferry girl wasn't fazed when nigens under mind control came for them. She knew Yusuke would take care of it. She was a bit curious.

"Does Hiei have use of the Jagan Eye?"

Botan wondered this aloud. The two of them were in darkness, and she heard a whisper of cloth. She froze as her pink eyes flickered around the dark room.

"He does."

A tenor voice emerged from the blackness. The ferry girl's heart was tumbling down a hill. She pictured a huge beast, horns and tails with large fangs. Her imagination began to run away with her when Hiei Jaganshi showed himself.

"Come on, creep! I've got the treasures!"

Botan hoped that the thief didn't catch her staring. _He's... short! _She almost giggled. Almost. She hadn't even came CLOSE to predicting his features. He was... very attractive. His hair, raven black, and his eyes... blood red.

She suddenly saw Keiko and her thoughts were torn away from Hiei.To Botan's horror, a third eye was starting to open in the center of her forehead. Botan let out a small scream as Hiei began to laugh, taunting Yusuke.

Taking a breath, Botan gathered her nerves and knelt beside the nigen girl. Her eyes glazed and her face became slack. _Enma, all mighty Lord, lend me your strength and your divine power... _The incantations were permanently in her brain. _And with the energy of the wind, fire, earth, water, sun, and moon, let me do God's work! _

And white energy began to flow from her hands over the eye. Her eyes snapped back to reality and sweat began to bead at her forehead. She let out a moan. Every muscle in her body was burning. It was excruciating. She shouted.

"Yusuke! I can't hold the eye closed much longer!"

II

Hiei was ready. He was going to conquer this baka detective. Such a fool to think he could take on the great Hiei Jaganshi! The fire demon smirked as he grabbed the detective's mate and simultaneously contacted the ferry girl that followed the nigen teenager around.

_Hn. Onna... I have a message for you..._

He could feel the ferry girl tense. He felt her fear and at the same time, that thrill when you know that danger is coming. He wasn't surprised to feel her energy later, along with the baka detective's.

Hiei watched them. Judging from their conversation, the detective's name was Yusuke. The ferry girl was Botan. _Hm... I wonder if she will live throughout this ordeal...? _Hiei heard her ponder his powers when he sent his mindless minions after them.

He especially enjoyed it when she froze when he spoke, answering her. As he was talking to the detective, he noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that she was staring at him. He searched her mind. _Short! SHORT! _He saw her bite down a smile. He could feel that she wanted to laugh.

That was when Hiei first began to think she was a ditz that had no business in his presence. _Baka onna! Doesn't she realize WHO I am? _The Koorime fumed for a bit, but began to enjoy toying with the idiot detective.

He heard the onna scream.

_I guess she finally noticed. _

The demon saw her staring dumbfounded at the nigen girl. _Baka onna. There's nothing that you can do. _Hiei sent that to her. He saw her tense and she looked angry. _Does she think she can honestly stop he demon transformation? _The fire demon almost snorted at the idea.

That was until he felt her energy change. Hiei watched her out of his other eye as he kept talking to the mindless nigen who was in front of him. He watched as her pink eyes misted over and her entire form relaxed.

_No... she can't be..._

She fell to her knees, reminding Hiei of the many warriors he had battled. Her hands were over the nigen's (was it Keiko?) forehead. She came to and white magic poured out of her. Hiei felt his crimson eyes widen. He regained his composure and commented on it. Not that he would admit it, but such a great feat deserved to be acknowledged.

"Your friend can suppress demonification without holy water? I've rarely s**een **such sophisticated white magic!"

Not a few moments after he said it, he received a fist to the face. He glared at Yusuke. _Fool... _

And the fight began. He wasn't really using his effort. Even when he had to transform into his demonic state, he wasn't worried. Soon the detective and his woman friend would die. Simple.

_Speaking of the onna... _Hiei decided to check up on her. His mental link was open and he almost stopped moving. Her pain was... enormous! Her nerves were on fire, and she was crying. Hiei heard her choke for air as she continued to slow the process down with her white magic.

_Onna! Stop! There's nothing you can do!_

He felt her stop crying and her pain lulled for a brief moment.

**_No! _**Hiei felt his brow furrow in confusion at the onna's resistance. _I won't stop! I can stop this! _

_No you can't! You will **die**, onna! Stop this!_

Hiei had the detective cornered now, not caring that Kurama had intervened. The baka had just used up the last of his energy. He had missed him. It was over.

_I don't care. I can do this!_

She let out a low cry as she began to fade. Hiei began to turn, to verbally yell at her to stop. That was when his back began to burn. And now he was the one in agonizing pain. Hiei saw Yusuke's arrogant face. Loathing surged through the demon's body.

"How... did...?"

And the demon blacked out.

III

Botan was ferrying a soul when she got a chill that wiggled up and down her spine.

_Onna._

The ferry girl looked around, her eyes wide as adrenalin kicked in at the familiar voice.

_Hiei, is that you?_

She could picture his face. Since she last saw him, he had been beaten up pretty bad. _I wonder what he looks like now..._

_Yes onna, it's me. _

There was a pause. The ferry girl didn't know what to say... why was he contacting her? Wasn't he in Rekai prison?

_Um... is there something that you... need?_

Botan fought her urge to flinch when she heard him growl.

_No! I just wanted to know if the detective's mate made it._

Botan frowned. _Yusuke's mate? Who is th– Oh! Keiko!_

_Keiko? She's fine. Doesn't remember anything and she's fully human. _Botan felt a relieved smile on her face at the memory of returning Keiko to consciousness. That was when something struck her as odd. _Wait... why do you want to know?_

She almost could see the short demon crossing his arms in annoyance.

_I was just curious. _She heard him laugh. It wasn't evil and maniacal, like she had heard a few days before. It was... different. Relaxed. A glimpse at what a saner and calmer Hiei was like. _I thought the baka detective would forget the antidote the hilt of the Conjuring Blade. _

Botan giggled.

_C'mon, Hiei! Yusuke's not that stupid._

That got chuckles out of both of them. Then they stopped. Botan's stomach was twisting itself into knots. She was laughing, **_laughing _**with a criminal! Hiei! A strong and magnificent fighter.

There was a long silence.

_Um... Hiei... are you there?_

Botan was clutching her oar so hard that her knuckles were white.

_Hn. Shut up, baka ferry onna. _Her grip faltered. _You talk too much._

With that he was gone, the tickling sensation in the back of her head vanishing.

IV

(Back in the Present)

Botan watched Hiei as he slept. She looked out the window. _Rekai is being rebuilt. Koenma is the King. _She sighed and sat down on the bed, being careful not to disturb her mate. _It's finally over. _The ferry girl crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

She was dressed in a white button up shirt. It was big and soft and she was wearing boxer shorts. Her blue hair was down and she allowed herself to meditate for a short while. _Hiei still is recovering. _She took a slow breath. _I hope he gets better soon. _

Her mind drifted off into the dark waters of her subconscious, and the ferry girl didn't know how much time when she was stirred from her semi-sleeping state.

Her top button had become undone.

Her pink eyes flashed open and she locked gazes with Hiei Jaganshi. She shivered as another one of her buttons popped loose.

"H-hiei! Stop, you're still recovering!"

The demon rolled his eyes as he covered her lips with his own, his arms pulling her closer to him. He hissed, his stitches straining with his movements.

"Baka onna... I'm fine."

Botan pulled back and shook her head, glaring at the thief.

"No! You're still sore, stop!"

Hiei heated up his body, enticing her. He growled when she tried to push him away gently. His hands wrapped around her arms, his nails whispered against her smooth skin.

"I've been resting for too long, onna." He nibbled on her neck, and another button was undone. Botan moaned as she tried to worm away. "Stop." Hie nibbled on her lower lip, making her sigh dreamily. "Please... Botan... please..."

The ferry girl pulled away when the last button became undone. Her eyes were glazed over and she was panting slightly.

"Your wounds..."

Hiei shook his head as he lazily kissed her, murmuring against her lips.

"That doesn't matter anymore."

His claws cut her shirt off and that he slowly moved to her shorts.

"Hiei..." His mate let her head roll back when his hands began toying with her, under the remains of her shirt. "You'll hurt yourself..."

The Forbidden Child smiled against his straining skin, his cuts screaming in protest as he moved so he was over her. Botan looked into his eyes and he bit his lip as he gazed into her pink orbs.

"I've been asleep for too long, Botan." He looked away for a moment. The ferry girl couldn't breathe as she tried to read him. "I don't want... I don't want..." He returned her gaze, and he began to smile. It was strained. Like something inside was eating at him. "I don't want to lose you."

He closed his eyes and kissed her. Botan didn't see it, but she felt the tear gems drop onto her face. She tried not to cry.

"_You'll never lose me, Hiei."_

V

(7 months later...)

Koenma watched as Hiei Jaganshi paced the hospital room. The King of Rekai cleared his throat.

"Hiei, calm down."

Hiei threw a lethal glare at the King's direction.

"Listen, brat, this is my **_child _**you're talking about!"

The King put up his hands, the universal 'I'm backing off' sign. They both were distracted from their small feud for the moment when Yusuke came through the door, panting. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was a white dress shirt and the tie was crumpled and hanging off of him.

"Did I miss it? Don't tell me I missed it! I didn't miss it, did I?"

Hiei was dumbfounded for a moment.

"No... baka. What are you doing here?"

Yusuke gave Hiei an incredulous look.

"You don't honestly think I would miss the birth of your kid, would you?"

Hiei didn't know what to say. His heart... hurt. Why would the detective...? But then, too Hiei's shock, Kuwabara opened the door. The baka looked around until his beady eyes fell on the Koorime.

"Hey, shrimp. Congratulations!"

It was too much. Hiei sat down, his legs beginning to shake. He couldn't look at his friends in the eyes.

"Why... why are you here...?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma all shot each other glances. Yusuke put a comforting hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

"Come on, Hiei."

Kuwabara smiled and messed up Hiei's hair, making him growl.

"We're your friends."

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away.

"Right. Like I'd be friends with any of you fools."

Koenma snapped. Without thinking or even coming close to going over the consequences of what he was about to do, the King got up and walked over to the demon, wrapping his arms around him.

"We know, Hiei."

The demon tensed and tried to squirm his way out of it.

"Get off, brat, or I will have you so thinly sliced that you won't be considered solid!"

His threats fell on deaf ears as they were silent. That was when they all heard a cough. Everyone turned to see Kurama in a doctor's coat, his red hair a bit frizzy as his emerald eyes gazed at his friends.

"Well, sorry if I am interrupting anything... but would anyone like to see the baby?"

It was almost funny how fast Koenma was flung off of the Koorime and how he was by his mate's side. He saw Botan's face. She was pale and she was still quivering from all the pain, but she was **_alive_**. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face as she tried so **_hard _**to catch her breath.

"Hiei." A gasp. "It's." She shuddered as oxygen left her lungs. "It's a." Another cough and wheeze. "It's. A. Girl."

There was a silence. The other four men were waiting for something. Anything.

Hiei stared at Botan for the longest time.

"A daughter?"

The ferry girl nodded, sniffing as more tears fell. Hiei reached out to touch his daughter, who shifted at the sudden contact. He flinched and almost moved away but Botan stopped him.

"Go ahead."

Holding his breath, Hiei took his child into his arms. He looked at her. She looked at him. Her big magenta eyes blinked once, and then she smiled.

Hiei swore that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His newborn daughter who was just a few minutes, at most, old, smiling at him. He bit his lips and let out a rush of air through his lips. It sounded like a laugh, but it could have been something else.

"She's..." His hands tightened ever so slightly on the baby. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Later on, when Hiei was alone with his mate, he produced a necklace. A single gem that was black with a red stripe hung off of it. Botan never asked, but she knew that it was a tear gem.

VI

Soon the boys were forced to leave the room, including Hiei. Kurama, the only person that Hiei trusted to deliver his baby, met with them outside.

"Everything is fine. I just think that she needs some sleep is all."

They all nodded in agreement. That was when Hiei cleared his throat.

"Listen... I wanted to ask all of you something." The rest of the Rekai Tentei was silent, quietly urging him on. "I was wondering if all of you would like to be..." He trailed off. "Would like to be her God Fathers."

He never got an answer. Instead he got tight hugs from all of them.

VII

(An unknown time in the Future)

Botan sighed as she kissed her mate's bare chest. Snuggling into him, she was content. She felt him growling as his hands squeezed her sides. She smiled and moved closer.

"Mhm."

"Hn."

She smiled, even for so early in the morning.

"I don't wanna get up."

He chuckled darkly and kissed her forehead, his height deficiency not mattering when they were laying down.

"We have to."

She moaned.

"But I'm perfect right here."

He ran his one hand through her hair.

"I know."

They were interrupted by an eager scream. Botan was able to roll off of her mate in time for when Kaida came bursting through the door. Her midnight blue hair was short and wild, like a pixie's and her eyes were dazzling with wonder an excitement. She was five, after all.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas! Get up! Get up!"

Her angelic voice pleaded and Hiei sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sh, Kaida. It's early. You go and get a head start, love."

She grinned and they could hear her scrambling down the stairs of their "new" house. It was gift from Koenma, a really big baby shower present. Botan slipped on her pajamas and a robe, putting on some slippers. Hiei had on his boxers with his cloak loosely wrapped around him.

"Mom! Look what Santa brought me!"

Botan smiled as she swallowed a yawn.

"That's great, honey!"

When Kaida was done, she kissed her Mother and Father as she began the adventures with her new toys. Hiei gazed over at his mate. His soul mate. They had started a fire (more like Hiei created it, teaching Kaida how to summon flames).

She was beautiful. Ethereal. She smiled at him lazily, her bedroom eyes still there. He put an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Merry Christmas, onna."

"Merry Christmas, Hiei."

They stayed like that for a while. That was when they heard knocks on the door. Hiei turned to his daughter. His Kaida.

"Hey, squirt." She turned to look at him, pouting a bit for interrupting her toy extravaganza. "See who's at the door." Jumping up, teddy bear in hand, she left. Hiei shook his head. "She looks more and more like you every day."

Botan's pink lips quirked.

"No, she's getting more and more of your stubbornness and sarcasm."

Hiei smirked as he kissed her. It was soft. Gentle. Loving. Perfect.

And that was how the God parents of Kaida found the couple.

Hiei was on tiptoe, locking lips with his mate. Her blue hair was down and a bit messy as she sighed against his lips. The fire was flickering and the tree was sparkling. The entire room smelled of pine and cinnamon. The tinsel looked like stars in a galaxy.

And yet, somehow, Hiei and Botan were there. They had made it. They had faced Death, and they came out on top. When Enma tried to stop them, when he called it an abomination, they stood their ground.

Two opposites. A sinner. An angel. Black. White. A warrior. A healer. They were from two different worlds, but they came together. Irritation turned to Loathing. Loathing to Understanding. Understanding to Compassion. Compassion to Love.

"Daddy?"

They were finally together. Perfect as they were. Nothing ever changing. They broke apart to look at Kaida, who was smiling mischievously. Yusuke and Keiko, Kurama and Shizuru, Koenma and Ayame, and Kuwabara and Yukina were all there. They stared.

A flash.

_Click! _

Kaida had taken a picture. A picture of her mother and father. A picture where Botan was a bit pink in the face. A picture where her father still had his arm around her mother, his eyes steely and protective.

_This story is a story of Love that conquers all_.

This is a Story about Hiei and Botan.

The End

VIII

A/N: Wow. I'm crying right now. I am SO proud of this, you have no idea. Please, did you like it? Did you like the flashback to the true beginning, or how about their daughter? Tell me! I really want to know. Did you love it, did you hate it? Did it leave a bad taste in your mouth, or maybe it tasted like chocolate? If you hated it, I want to know. If you need to flame me, do it. I would love your reviews on this one! I worked really hard on it!

-mia

p.s. Kaida means Little Dragon

P.s.s. I used some direct quotes from the manga


End file.
